Locator
by crazynaomi123
Summary: "It has been a long time since I have seen Pyramid Head. Actually, it has been two years, seven months, four days, eight hours, thirty-seven minutes and ten seconds to be exact." Sequel to Protector.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a long time since I have seen Pyramid Head. Actually, it has been two years, seven months, four days, eight hours, thirty-seven minutes and ten seconds to be exact. Ever since I arrived to my hometown in Michigan, I was overwhelmed with hugs and sighs of relieve from my friends. My friends told me I been missing for three weeks which was really funny because it felt like I was gone only for a few days. Thanks to my great lying skills I was able to explain my random disappearance. I simply told them that I got an unexpected call from one of my close relative saying that my aunt died in a car accident and that the funeral will be in New York. I told my boss the same thing so I was able to keep my job. Then everything went back to normal except that I had a very certain person (or monster) that was invading my thoughts and dreams. God, I miss him so fucking much.

"Hello! Earth to LILLY!" I snapped out of my thoughts. Dammitt, I was so zoned out I almost forgot that I was at a restaurant eating dinner with my friend, Rebecca. "Come on Lilly you need to pay attention." Rebecca said. "Your wedding is exactly two week from tomorrow and we still have a lot to do. We need to hire the caters, order the wedding cake and you still haven't chose your wedding dress yet! "

"So?" I said with no emotion.

"OK" she said grabbing her purse. She dug inside he purse and pull a couple of bills to pay for both of our meals. "Maybe we can talk about the wedding tomorrow when you're not in depressing mood." She started to walk away.

"Wait" I grabbed my sweater and followed her outside. "I'm sorry."

She turned around and put her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok. You're just stressed out about the wedding. I understand. Maybe you, Vicky, Angie and I can go to the spa this weekend. You look like you need it."

"Yeah…I do need a spa day" I said with a smile.

"Good. I have to head back to work but I have one question to ask"

"Ok, shoot"

"Do you really want to marry Sean?"

"Yes" I lied.

* * *

><p>When I got home it was a little after nine o'clock. I took off my sweater and threw it on the couch. I made my way upstairs to the bedroom and opened the door. There was Sean sleeping soundly on our king size bed. I quickly walked to the dresser, took my pajamas out and changed. I laid down on the bed hoping that I will be able to get some sleeping. Recently it has been incredibly hard to fall asleep. When and if I fall asleep I'm always awaking by dreams about Pyramid Head. Sometimes I wake up crying. Luckily Sean had not notice which saves me the time and energy to come up with a lie. Sean slowly awoke from his slumber. He slid next to me and pulled me closer to him. "I love you, Lilly" he whispered in my ear.<p>

Well, I love Pyramid Head.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early this morning before Sean; I sat up in our bed and looked down at Sean sleeping face. It's a funny story how I'm now engaged o Sean Adams. I meet him at a party. Rebecca introduced me to him; we started to become good friends and next thing you know we started to go out. After Pyramid Head's rejection, I felt lonely, unloved and depressed. But Sean he gave me love I craved from Pyramid Head and gave me attention I wanted from Pyramid head. Sean and I went out for about year and a few months then he popped the big question. Would you marry me, Lilly? That was his exact words. And I said yes. Not because I love him (God knows I'm surely not in love with him) but because I didn't want to be alone. And mainly because I thought Sean could replace Pyramid Head. I was so wrong. Sean is a very caring, loving, and handsome man. He's very educated, a successful doctor and everything a girl could ask for. But for some strange reason he could never replace Pyramid Head. Even though I'm not in love with Sean, I do care for him and I don't want to hurt him because I know how it feels.

Sean woke up, saw me staring at him and smiled. "Good morning, princess. Were you watching me sleeping?" He sat up in the bed and kissed me on the lips. As always I closed my eyes and imagined that it was Pyramid Head kissing me. Then he pulled away and looked at the clock on the nightstand "Its seven o'clock…I should get ready for work." He got up from the bed and left the room.

Yep, He can never replace Pyramid Head.

* * *

><p><em>Sean,<em>

_If you are reading this it means that I'm not here. I just need to go see someone really important to me. But don't worry I'll be back in about five days. I promise._

_Love, Lilly_

I placed the note on the kitchen table, grabbed my bag and walked out of my house. I just have to see Pyramid Head one more time and that's it. Then I'll go home, get married to Sean and go on with my life. I dug my hand into my purse and looked at my bus ticket: _**7:30pm M39 Bus to Shepherd's Glen**_. Shepherd's Glen? Never heard of it but I couldn't find any buses that would go to Silent Hill and Shepherd's Glen was the only town that wasn't too far from Silent Hill. I made my way to the bus station.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to Shepherd's Glen**_

I looked at the sign with a big smile on my face. I couldn't help myself. I was one step closer to seeing him. I dug into my book bag and check for the time on my phone. A little over midnight. I'm so close...so...

"Hello beautiful"

I turned to the source of the voice. I saw a man in his late twenties with shoulder length brunette hair. He was tall, really tall, about 6 feet. He wore a black leather jacket that was zipped up with dirty ripped jeans and black boots. He looked like he was part of a biker gang or something.

"Hello?" He spoke again. At this point I just looked away and ignored him hoping he will leave me alone. But I was wrong. He walked towards me and reached his hand out in front of him. "Name's Remy" he said with a friendly smile.

"Lilly" I said. I reached for his hand and gave it a light shake.

"I never saw you before. What a beautiful woman like you doing in a shithole like Shepherd's Glen?" He said returning the handshake.

"I was actually heading to Silent Hill. Do you know how I can get there?"

"By crossing the river, sweetheart" he said while moving very close to me. He whispered in my ear "But if you want to I have a boat stashed and I can take you there. How about it, sweetheart?" He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure" I gave him a fake smile. He took my hand and led the way.

I know this isn't a good idea. This guy gives me the creeps, but I'm _desperate_ to get to Silent Hill and I have to see Pyramid Head again. And Remy is the only one who's willing to help me...but I felt like it going to come with a price.

* * *

><p>I kneeled down next to Remy's motionless body lying face down and stared. I landed my finger on the side of his neck searching for a pulse. I felt tiny throbs on my finger. I let out a sigh of relief. He's not dead but he won't be waking up anytime soon. It served him right.<p>

"No means no, bastard" I whispered while searching his pants pockets for the boat keys. "There we go." I grinned as I got in the boat. Thank God, that Sean taught me how to drive a boat when we went to that couple retreat in Miami. I manage to crash into about three boats. I laughed as I started the engine. I remember exactly what Sean said "Ok let see if we can try this again without hitting another boat!" I still ran into about two more boats. My smile faded away as guilt start to slowly creep in. I wonder if Sean read my letter and if he's worried about me? What if I just told him the truth? Would he believe me if I said "Hey Sean I'm in love with a monster who lives in Silent Hill and I'm going to go see him before we get married"?

"It's not like I'm cheating on him" I whispered to myself. "I'm just got to see Pyramid Head once and then I'll go back home and marry Sean, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>BAM!<strong>

My head jerked forward as the boat crashed into the docks of Silent Hill. Damn, I need to work on my parking. I turned off the engine and stuffed the keys into my pocket. I grabbed my bag from the passenger's seat. I opened my bag and took my supplies out: a handgun, hefty supply of ammo, flashlight and a pocketknife. This time when I enter Silent Hill…

I'll be ready.

I threw my bag back into the boat, strapped my flashlight on to the collar of my t-shirt, loaded my handgun, and head out of the docks entering the street of the town. I was on my guard with my gun aimed ready to fire anything that dares to attack. I looked back every so often just in case someone or more like something decide to follow me…

And I was right.

I heard footsteps following my every move. I made a full 180 turn and saw a familiar figure walking toward me. Dammit, I only been in Silent Hill for exactly five minutes and already something is coming after me. I aimed my gun at the strange figure ready to fire. "Come any closer and you're dead!" I yelled with venom in my words. As the figure came closer and closer I was able to better recognize it. Omigosh… it's…

"Don't shoot, Lilly. It's me"

* * *

><p>AN: Don't you guys love cliffhangers. Who could it be? Is it Pyramid Head? Or Maybe Remy? OR Lilly's cousin? Stay Tune! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Butcher, is that you?" I said with a puzzling look on my face. I lowered my gun slightly but still was ready to fire just in case.

"Yep, in the flesh!" he said.

Maybe the Butcher knows where Pyramid Head is. I mean they are best friends…well friends…maybe more like acquaintances…actually Pyramid Head hates him but that's not the point. Butcher probably has a good idea where Pyramid Head might be. "Butcher, do you know where Pyramid Head is?"

"I haven't seen you in forever and that's all you can say to me. How about a 'Hello Butcher' but no-" he started to ramble.

"Butcher," I said firmly.

"– all I get is 'Where's Pyramid Head? I mean come on. People-'"

"Butcher"

"- These days don't know respect I mean-"

"Goddammit Butcher!"

"Geez, no need to get touché Daisy"

"Lilly," I corrected. There he goes again getting my name wrong on purpose to get under my skin. Man, I wish someone will kill me now. "Now you better start talking if want to live."

"Fine, I'll talk" he hesitated. His humor and joking demeanor turned serious, his body tensed and he looked away from me. My heart sunk and goose bumps formed on my arm. I never witness Butcher act this why it is really frightening. I began to expect the worse.

"Is he-" I paused "dead?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know… maybe?"

"What do you mean 'maybe'? Where is he? Is he dead or alive? Talk to me."

"I'm trying to tell you that I don't know. A week after you left he stopped talking completely. He would just stay alone in one of the rooms at the abandon hotel. He would just sit there and stare blankly at the wall. Sometimes he will mumble your name. Or sometimes I would catch him cutting rats that were running around in his room in half. It was like he was catatonic or having a mental breakdown. I would check on him everyday making sure he doesn't do anything stupid or dangerous. I went to check on him as usually at the hotel and he was gone. He has been gone for about a month now. All that was left was his giant knife thingy and his helmet-"

"But he can't take off his helmet. Wouldn't that kill him?" I interrupted. I remember what he said about the helmet. _"This 'pyramid helmet thingy' is a torture device" he said while pointing at his helmet. "This helmet contains thick spikes that dig into my skull. I shouldn't even be alive. I'm even more shocked at the fact that I don't have brain damage…"_

"I'm not sure but I looked everywhere and I just can't find him. I hate to think the worst but-"

"He's not dead." I whispered.

"Lilly-"

"He's not dead!" I yelled. "Now take me to where he was before he disappeared"

"You mean the abandon hotel?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p>Butcher and I entered the small room where Pyramid Head spent his days and nights in alone. The walls of the room were covered with tacky green wallpaper that was incrusted with dirty and mysterious strains. There were some bloody handprints on the wallpaper and flood. Pyramid Head's handprints. The wooden floors were very unstable and would creek with every step we took. There were a couple of dead rats that were cut in half down the middle and were piled up in a corner. There was no furniture or windows and the only source of light was a tiny lamp that flickers on and off. The room smelled horrible almost like death. In the middle of the room was Pyramid Head's helmet and giant knife in a pool of dried blood. My heart sank. He can't be dead…he just can't. I kneeled down in front of the bloody helmet and brush my fingers on it. He is dead. Tears were flowing down my cheek. I should have never left. I should have stayed with him, even though he didn't want me to. I mean he probably would have been angry at me but at least he would be alive. I slowly raised, wiped my tears and headed to the door. "We're leaving"<p>

"Lilly, I'm-"

"Can you walk me to the docks? I am going home."

"Sure"

I glanced once more at the room and then left.

* * *

><p>Butcher and I walked to the dock in silence. There was nothing really to say. I got my answer: Pyramid Head is dead and now it's time to go home. Time to go get married to Sean, a man I don't even love. I guess I can come to love him so day. I mean he isn't a bad guy, actually he's perfect. It won't be too hard. I hope Sean isn't too worried about me. Knowing him, he's probably calling the police right now. I have to remember to call him later to tell him I'm okay. I glanced at Butcher and notice he was staring at my engagement ring. I can't read minds but I know what he wanted to ask.<p>

"I'm getting married" I blurted out.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out when I saw the ring." He paused. "So is he a monster bound to Silent Hill? I mean you seem to be in that."

"No, you idiot. He's human."

"So tell me about him."

"I don't think I should-"

"Oh come on. I'm not going to kill him or anything. Well, maybe but still."

"His name is Sean. I met him at a friend's party and we dated for little over a year before he popped the big question. Our wedding is in two weeks."

"Can I be your Maid of Honor?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Sure, only if you're willing to fight to the death with my best friend Rebecca. She was begging to be the Maid of Honor since the day I told her about my engagement. Maybe you can be a bride's mate. The bride's mate's dresses are pink. Are you ok with that?"

"Well I do you good in pink."

We both laughed but our laugh was short lived as a bloodcurdling scream filled the air. I covered my ears in pain. I looked at Butcher and then turned around looking for the source of the noise. It came from a pale, muscular man covered with a white blood soaked torn butcher's apron. His face was covered in so much blood that his face was hard to distinguish. He had a spear, with freshly blood on it from is recent victim, in his hand and was walking toward us slowly. I took my gun from my back pocket and aimed at his head. Ready. Aim. Fire-

Butcher grabbed the gun stopping me from shooting. "Lilly! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kill this thing before it kills us!" I struggled to reach for the gun as I notice the distance between us the man was fading by each step he took.

"Lilly! That's Pyramid Head!"

I finally was able to get the gun from Butcher. I quickly pointed the gun at the man or monster or whatever it is chest. The man stopped a few steps. "Lilly" he groaned. As soon as I heard his voice I knew who he was.

He was Pyramid Head.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody it has been a long time. A VERY long time almost 2 years. I had been getting a lot of messages asking me when am I going to update or if I'm going to update soon. Well I'm here to tell you that I'm going continue the story and finish. The next chapter will be uploaded in a week or two. I'm also planning on redoing my other story Protector. I might reedit and maybe add so my detail and so on. But no worries it will still be the same story just an improved version.

I was also wondering if anybody is interested in reading and editing my future chapters because I suck at editing. I just need a second pair of eyes to double check my writing and maybe drop some suggestings. I need someone to be my Editor in Chief. So if you are interested just message me. I'll make sure to mention you in my Author's Note.

So anyway I currently writing the next chapter and should be done by the end of this or next week.

Side note: it might only be able to update every 2-3 weeks because I'm in college and I have a part time job so I don't have a lot of free time.


End file.
